Steel slabs of material are typically shaped using a variety of techniques (such as slitting, cutting, etc.) Cutting machines typically include fixed devices that must be reconfigured/replaced when the shape of the cut or the cut line change. Additionally, known cutting machines may accumulate harmful dross/waste product on or near the cutting machine during a cutting operation. As such, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for shaping slab material that overcomes the drawbacks associated with known cutting machines/techniques.